Consequence
by Anagata
Summary: Cuaca panas, pikiran memanas. Setelahnya, terjadi permasalahan yang panas. Akashi senang dapat menyiksa, jiwanya sedang memanas. Daripada itu, sebelum bertindak dan berkata, pikirkan konsekuensinya. Fem!Kuroko.


Akashi perlu menarik nafas beraturan saat mengingat paha molek kekasihnya. Kulit putih, halus, basah oleh bulir keringat. Oh, seksi. Sepertinya kulit itu butuh jilatan dan gigitan. _Hehe_. Akashi menyeringai ala singa. Alis Momoi mengerut dalam, "Mesum?"

Ekspresi Akashi berubah datar. "Siapa." Ketahuan berpikir kotor.

Momoi terkikik genit. Menggeserkan bokong sedikit lebih dekat dengan atasan bersurai merah, "Memikirkan istri yang sedang menggeliat di rumah?"

Yakin-seyakinnya Momoi melihat kilatan membara dalam bola mata heterokrom, "Apa."

"Menggeliat. Kepanasan~" Gadis cantik berdada besar menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Beberapa karyawan kantor yang melewati ruang tunggu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Pura-pura buta dan tidak tahu. Isi pikiran mereka adalah ; Mereka sedang bermesraan, berani mengganggu dan besoknya akan masuk peti mati .

Akashi memutar bola mata, "Pendingin di rumahku bekerja dengan baik."

"Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya! Beruntung Ayahmu pintar memilih pendingin ruangan untuk perusahannya." Majalah _forbes_ dengan Akashi Seijuurou menjadi bintang cover dalam genggaman. Dengan agak malas lembaran halaman demi halaman dibuka secara acak.

_CEO_ Akashi _Corp_ mendengus. Matanya tetap waspada mengamati layar ponsel pintar. Berharap panggilan dari 'sayangku Tetsuya' muncul dan membuat _mood_nya akan lebih baik. Sudah empat jam Akashi duduk di ruang santai serba minimalis kantornya bersama Momoi Satsuki. Akibat satu alasan simpel dari mulut istri surai biru.

Empat jam yang lalu :

_Akashi-kun. Jangan pulang dulu sampai aku mengizinkan._

_Alasannya apa. (_DALAM HATI : sejak kapan Tetsuya berani memerintahku?_)_

_Darahku berceceran._

Belum sampai satu detik—Pesan dibalas.

_DARAH APA. (_Menyambar kunci mobil_)_

…_.. PMS. Berceceran di atas sofa kulit ruang santai dan selimut akibat aku yang tertidur disana. Akashi-kun pasti tidak suka. Makanya aku mau membersihkan. Jangan pulang dulu, ya. Selanjutnya membersihkan rumah._

Akashi Seijuurou menurut. Hingga akirnya ditemani asisten merah muda. Kebetulan sekali Momoi mengajak rapat santai. Sambil sesekali digosipi orang yang melihat. Ah, Akashi harus cepat-cepat menyebar gosip kalau sebenarnya ia punya _istri_.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Momoi mengeluh, antara bosan dan sedikit lapar, "Bosan? Mau pesan pizza?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Consequence**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**This fic belongs to Anagata Takigawa**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to om Fujimaki.**_

_**WARN : FEM!Tetsuya (Rambut panjang sepunggung dan lurus.), Judul gak nyambung.**_

_**Untuk membayangkan pakaian yang mereka gunakan, silahkan bayangkan sesuka hati oleh pembaca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Udara sangat panas. Matahari seakan diatas kepala. Menyengat, membuat emosi orang mencapai taraf tertinggi. Asap terlihat keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala biru tua. Keringat meluncur turun diatas kulit. Empat kaleng pocari sweat penyok di sudut ruangan. Sedikit tumpahan airnya sudah kering diserap bulu karpet corak kulit zebra. Tombol-tombol remot AC terlihat hampir keluar karena ditekan penuh tenaga. Jari-jari polisi tentulah kuat, terlatih menggenggam senjata. Tak heran kalau merusak barang.

"Aomine-_kun_. Jangan ditekan kuat seperti itu. AC tidak bersalah."

"Hhhm." Tubuh kecokelatan semakin banyak memproduksi bulir keringat, "AC di ruangan ini tidak mungkin rusak, kan?!"

"Salahkan cuaca." Tetsuya menarik nafas pelan. Lalu merangkak untuk mengambil majalah _forbes_ yang tergeletak terbuka diatas karpet. Bibir membentuk senyuman, melihat wajah tampan suaminya terpampang jelas dalam _cover_. Wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang panjang saat menunduk.

Kadang Aomine menduga jika faktor penyebab kulit hitamnya adalah cuaca panas dengan cahaya matahari menyengat. Mungkin saat umur empat tahun Aomine sering bermain keluar rumah, terutama saat musim panas.

Hanya berdiam diri dalam ruang tv apartemen Aomine Daiki. Tetsuya duduk meringkuk, mata lurus menghadap tv yang menayangkan opera sabun. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya. Hanya menonton dan sesekali berbicara dengan Aomine. Topik sederhana, salah satunya adalah hubungan absurd yang terjalin antara Aomine dan Kise. Dulu semasa SMA mereka tidaklah begitu dekat. Sering mengejek, mencibir, sampai pukul-pukulan. Karma dari Tuhan selalu ada. Detik ini mereka menjalin hubungan. Homo.

"Aku antar kau pulang setengah jam lagi." Lelah banyak mengeluh, Aomine bangkit menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dingin. Empat es batu ingin Aomine kunyah saking terasa haus.

Benar saja. Tetsuya masih belum diizinkan pulang. Sebenarnya ia baru saja membohongi sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou. Dengan alasan PMS. Bocor, mengotori sofa kesayangan mereka. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Salahkan Kise Ryota yang meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga Aomine yang sakit demam. Tetsuya yakin Seijuurou tidak akan mengizinkan. Berduaan dengan orang mesum seperti di rumahnya sangatlah perlu Akashi garis bawahi. Bahaya.

Tapi bukan namanya jika malaikat biru tidak merasa kasihan. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan, tolong buat Akashi Seijuurou bodoh untuk kali ini saja. Tetsuya mengotori sofa. Perlu dibersihkan sampai empat jam lamanya. Doa dikabulkan. Seijuurou percaya.

Dengan gelas di tangan dan mata sayu, Aomine duduk tepat di sebelah Tetsuya yang sedang meringkuk memeluk lutut.

"Tidak gerah?"

Iklan. Opera sabun digantikan dengan iklan cairan pembersih lantai, minyak goreng, dan parfum yang dibintangkan model pirang.

"Gerah."

"Demamku menjadi." Keluh Aomine. Tetsuya mengangguk saja. Mau apa lagi? Satu jam yang lalu ia sudah membantunya memakan obat.

"Kita nonton film. Mau?"

Tetsuya menatap Aomine datar, "Dari tadi kita sudah menonton, Aomine-_kun_."

"Tidak! Bukan, tapi menonton …" Aomine merangkak menuju laci berlapis kaca hitam. Mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kita menonton ini!"

Tetsuya menatap Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Aomine_-kun _mau mati?

.

Satu kotak berisi empat potongan pizza. Cukup besar-besar. Akashi memakan satu. Sisanya dilahap bibir kecil Momoi. Akashi lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan koran tadi pagi. Sebenarnya sudah dibaca, namun ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Momoi masih menahannya dengan alasan untuk membantunya membuat salah satu tugas perusahaan yang seharusnya ia lakukan sendiri. Kalau wanita berambut pirang itu bukan temannya, ia pasti sudah memecat.

Ponsel pintar Momoi bergetar di atas meja kaca ruang tunggu. Satu pesan masuk. Matanya membaca nama pengirim.

Fr : Tetsu-chan

_Momoi-_chan_, maaf, tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong lagi? Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak betah untuk tetap menjaga Aomine-_kun_. _

Dahi Momoi mengkerut dalam. Tadi Tetsuya memintanya untuk menahan Akashi untuk tidak cepat pulang. Kini ia mengeluh seperti sudah tidak tahan menjaga _Aho_ Daiki.

Sahabat kecil tidak berguna.

Dengan mulut penuh potongan roti dan jamur, ia membalas pedan dengan cepat.

_Tentu saja. Kalau aku bisa. Baiklah katakan saja._

Momoi kira dalam beberapa detik Tetsuna akan membalas.

Rupanya tidak.

"Huh?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak. Ada yang aneh saj—HEI!"

Ponsel pintar berwarna merah muda milik Momoi tentunya sudah dalam genggaman tangan Akashi Seijuurou. Momoi panik. _Tamatlah riwayatku_.

"K-kembalikan!"

Pandangan mata heterokrom menggelap setelah membaca pesan singkat dari sang _istri_.

"Menjaga Daiki, huh?"

Aura mencekam menyelimuti gedung Akashi _Corp_.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Daiki.

"T-Tunggu, Ryota! Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sudah melihatnya!"

Air mata bercucuran jatuh melewati pipi model bersurai kuning. Tetsuya terpojok di susut ruangan, berharap dilupakan. Suasana semakin ricuh, saat Ryota berteriak ; "Kau sengaja mengajak Kuroko_cchi_ kan?!"

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Namanya dibawa-bawa. Dia menyesal. Heh, Aomine-_kun _mengajaknya untuk menonton _**Blue Film**_. Yang benar saja. Tetsuya sudah menolak untuk menonton bersama tapi tetap dipaksa. Tangan kanannya dicengkram Aomine kuat-kuat. Ponsel pintarnya terjatuh dan lebih parahnya tertendang Ryota yang penuh emosi ke bawah lemari perabotan. Heboh sekali.

Bagaimana ia akan membalas pesan dari Momoi?

"Kau mengajaknya menonton _blue film_! Kau gila! Apa maksudmu?!"

"TIDAK! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Tetsuya meringis saat cengkraman Aomine menguat, "Aomine-_kun_, lepaskan. Sakit."

"Tunggu!" Aomine melirik wajah Tetsuya, "Bantu aku jelaskan pada Ryota!"

Kise menggeram. Jasnya yang tadi sempat terlempar ke arah pintu dapur ia ambil, "Tak perlu ada penjelasan!" Kunci mobil ia genggam kuat-kuat. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen yang masih terbuka, "Aku akan pergi! Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menyerah untuk merebut Kuroko_cchi_ saja dari Akashi_cchi_!"

"Daiki. Ryota."

Kise melihat ke depan, "A-Aka… Aka—"

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbelalak, "A-Akashi-_kun_?"

"Oooh." Tap. Tap. Seperti langkah dewa maut, menyertai kehadirannya ke dalam kediaman Daiki dengan senyuman iblis. Akashi Seijuurou memelototi insan biru tua dan kuning.

_Ankle break!_

Kekuatan mata emperor keluar selain dalam pertandingan basket. Membuat Kise dan Aomine jatuh berlutut.

"Oh, Daiki. Kau mengajak Tetsuya menonton film tak patut, eh?" Dengan cepat mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri Tetsuya. Posesif.

Selanjutnya, pandangan menghujam pria berprofesi model, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakana, Ryota? Mau merebut Tetsuya dariku, heh?"

Kise gemetaran, "B-Bukan begitu, Akashi_cchi_! Kau salah dengar!"

Akashi memberikan tajaman paling membunuh sedunia. "Ara." Seringainya melebar, "Senang hari ini bisa menghukum _empat _orang."

.

.

Esok harinya Momoi tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan terguncang batin. Kise memundurkan diri dari kontrak iklan sabun cuci muka. Aomine tidak patroli karena disiksa rakyat sipil kurang ajar bersurai merah.

Tetsuya tidak bisa bangkit dari kasur.

Sialan, Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Fik aneh ini, _**TAMAT**_

_**(A/N)**_

Aneh ya aneh ya aneh ya aneh ya aneh ya aneh ya aneh ya. ANEH YA.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa banyak angka EMPAT yang terdapat dalam cerita.


End file.
